


Why are people scared of me?

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vision Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Something's wrong with Vision and Wanda wants to find out what





	Why are people scared of me?

Wanda was lounging on the couch in the Avengers’ tower, watching some TV show and lazily picking at her lunch. She turned her head when she heard the door open. As the door creaked open, Vision slid through the doorway. Wanda instantly knew something was wrong from her boyfriend’s expression. Concern written all over her face, Wanda got up from her seat, heading over to the sad Android. “Viz? what’s wrong? You look sad”, Wanda asked, her Sokovian accent as thick as it was when she had first came to America. Vision just shook his head, not wanting to worry Wanda any further. “It’s nothing, really”, he replied, trying to sound convincing. Wanda was taken aback. Why didn’t Vision want to tell her what was bothering him? Did he not trust her anymore? Was it something she did or said? She hoped not. Wanda was getting even more worried by the second. She would just have to make him tell her what was wrong.

Later that evening after dinner, Wanda grabbed Vision’s arm and practically dragged him to her room. Once the door was shut, she pushed him into a sitting position on her bed. “Vision”, Wanda began sternly. “There is no getting out of this conversation. Do you understand? I’m worried about you Viz and I want you to tell me what’s wrong, okay?”. Vision just nodded, completely dumbfounded by Wanda’s assertive tone. She had never spoken to him in such a way before and it was scary.  
“Alright Wanda. If it makes you happy. So, I went outside today for the fist time in a while and people seemed to be steering clear of me. That’s what’s wrong”, Vision said softly.  
“Oh Viz. It’s okay. People just aren’t used to seeing someone like you every day. After all, you are the last of your kind that we know of and people just need to get used to y-“. “Why are people scared of me Wanda?”, Vision cut her off. Wanda didn’t have an answer to that. How the fuck was she supposed to tell me boyfriend (that was feeling quite insecure right now) that the citizens of New York were indeed very scared of him? “Well, yes Viz. people are scared of you but they just need to get used to you. That’s all”, Wanda tried to reason with him.  
“But I don’t want people to be scared of me. I’m harmless but they just don’t see that. They probably think I’m a monster. Especially because I possess the power of the mind stone”. She could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice. Wanda’s heart broke. A monster? Vision thought of himself as a monster? Wanda crawled up onto her bed and gave Vision a long, passionate kiss. “I’m not going to allow you to think badly of yourself. I love you Viz and you should be very proud of yourself that you are able to possess such power”, Wanda said, a smile forming on her features. Vision couldn’t help but smile back. This is why he truly loved Wanda. Everything about her was stunning. Especially her smile.

Wanda and Vision awoke in the morning, their limbs tangled together. When Wanda met Vision’s eyes, she smiled. “Morning Viz”. “Good morning Wanda”. They decided to go get breakfast in the city. It was Wanda’s idea. She really just wanted to see Vision outside and happy instead of worrying about what people were thinking about him. Or if they were scared of him or not. They may have been a very unusual couple, but Wanda wouldn’t change it for the world. And neither would Vision. If he got to wake up to Wanda’s contagious smile every morning, then he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. I know it's short but I wrote this a while ago. Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
